Assassins Creed: Passage Through Time
by jebby0606
Summary: The story takes place before Ezio beings his journey too Spain in 1488, searching for the monk who had taken the Apple of Eden. Niccolo De Luca is a Templar & agent for Dr. Warren Vidic, hell-bent on destroying all that Ezio has fought for!
1. Prologue

Assassins Creed: **Passage****Through****Time**

Characters: Ezio Auditore, Leonardo Da Vinci, Lorenzo, Niccolo, Piero and Serena De Luca

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Note: Anything incased […] is either a thought or translation from a character.

Rated: M – Contains content suitable for mature teens and older.

Disclaimer: The only characters/work I take claim to are Serena De Luca and her family.

Summary: The story takes place before Ezio begins his journey to Spain in 1488, searching for the monk who had taken the Apple of Eden.

Serena De Luca is the daughter of Niccolo De Luca - a Templar and agent for Dr. Warren Vidic, hell-bent on destroying all that Ezio is fighting for… and obsessed with his death. His dark dreams have led him to creating a machine, capable of opening a portal in time, Ezio's time! If Ezio is killed, then the path to controlling humanity will be open to the Templar's... or so Niccolo believes!

Trapped and without aid, Serena is left with no other choice but to carry out the orders her brothers and father present her with. That is until she discovers what her father has brought back through the portal… Ezio, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze! Will Serena uncover her father's dastardly plan, in time to save Ezio and return him to his own time? Or will time run out for both Ezio and Serena?

**Prologue: Present Day **

"Is the device complete father?"

Wordlessly he replied with a subtle nod, his thoughts were less upon the device and more upon his daughter. He hadn't seen her in quite some time, and was beginning to inquire as to her whereabouts.

"Dove è che stupida ragazza?" _[Where __is __that __stupid __girl?]_ He thought aloud, a seething rage enveloped the dark recesses of his heart, and soon became visible in his eyes. "Go my son, find her and bring her to me!"

**San Vincenzo, Central Forlì: 1488**

He could feel the adrenaline surging through his veins, bringing about a new strength to his weary limbs. As he sped across the cobblestone streets, his keen ears could hear the lead soldier's commands.

"Faster you idiots, he is getting away!"

There were many men who possessed some skill with a blade, and who were swift upon there feet, but he was no ordinary man. He was treacherous, and his abilities unfaltering in accuracy. To many, he was not simply an assassin but an angel of death, a shrouded ghost, and to some a savior! He was unstoppable in every aspect – calculated to end lives!

Ezio Auditore Da Firenze.

Ahead lie an alleyway - the guards had cornered him in a dead end. It would be the greatest of ease, scaling the walls and bringing himself upon the clay rooftops – but the circumstances were not usual. He was injured and bleeding… badly! He hadn't noticed until now, the knife wound he had sustained earlier to the abdomen had reopened.

He came to the dead end - abruptly stopping to face the guards who had been perusing him. Of the guards, one swung his sword fiercely, the edge of the blade missing Ezio by mere inches. His agile fingers gripped the hilt of his sword, drawing it from his hip, deflecting the guard's attack. He raised a leg, his knee coming in contact with the guard's chest, the sound of shattering bone resounding in the air. The guard now doubled over in pain, Ezio took the opportunity and swiftly sliced the skin of the guard's throat – a plume of blood spurting through the air.

"You will die assassino!"

Ezio turned to acknowledge the threat that came from behind him, the second guard showing no capitulation in his attack. Sheathing his sword, Ezio flitted beside him, grasping tight the guard's shoulder, and then plundering his hidden blade deep between his eyes. The guards that remained now shook violently in both fear and shock, disbelieving what their eyes had just witnessed. They surrendered their weapons to the cobblestone streets, and fled from the alleyway, pleading for mercy.

Now alone, Ezio stumbled backwards, his backside coming in contact with the wall – the rush of adrenaline had left his body, leaving him in a state of exhaustion. He turned and pressed the damp skin of his forehead against the cool wall, fighting to catch his breath. The aftermath of each battle left him in an identical state, a state that would eventually take its toll.

Ezio stood erect with the full intent to leave the alley – a small glowing light, seeming to appear from nowhere diverted his attention. It hovered eyelevel and emitted a low hum of sound, and for a moment Ezio would have sworn he heard the whisper of his name. Approaching the orb with caution and with slight trepidation, he reached out to touch the light. Before the tips of his fingers could make contact with the light, it burst, taking with it both itself and Ezio… the assassin had vanished!


	2. Chapter One

Assassins Creed: **Passage ****Through ****Time**

Characters: Ezio Auditore, Leonardo Da Vinci, Lorenzo, Niccolo, Piero and Serena De Luca

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Note: Anything incased […] is either a thought or translation from a character.

Rated: M – Contains content suitable for mature teens and older.

Disclaimer: The only characters/work I take claim to are Serena De Luca and her family.

Summary: The story takes place before Ezio begins his journey to Spain in 1488, searching for the monk who had taken the Apple of Eden.

Serena De Luca is the daughter of Niccolo De Luca - a Templar and agent for Dr. Warren Vidic, hell-bent on destroying all that Ezio is fighting for… and obsessed with his death. His dark dreams have led him to creating a machine, capable of opening a portal in time, Ezio's time! If Ezio is killed, then the path to controlling humanity will be open to the Templar's.

Trapped and without aid, Serena is left with no other choice but to carry out the orders her brothers and father present her with. That is until she discovers what her father has brought back through the portal… Ezio, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze! Will Serena uncover her father's dastardly plan, in time to save Ezio and return him to his own time? Or will time run out for both Ezio and Serena?

...

**Chapter One**

**Present Day: Emilia Romagna, Italy: 2012**

His fingers bit angrily into the flesh of her arm as he practically dragged her across the courtyard of the villa. His steps were swift and his demeanor aggressive and careless, holding little concern for her wellbeing.

"Lei è una femmina egoistica, che darei vedere solo che lei ha appeso!" _[You __are __a __selfish __bitch, __what __I __would __only __give __to __see __you __hanged!] _He spat, throwing her against one of the villa's main columns. A loud crack resounded as her head came to contact the column, she raised a trembling hand where she discovered a now growing swell.

"Damn you Lorenzo, you are nothing, your temperament does not frighten me!" She replied, fighting to control the tremors embedded in her voice. Though she wouldn't admit it, her eldest brother did frighten her, a fact she prayed he never discover.

"You little–" His words were interrupted, hearing the rumble of his name upon his father Niccolo's lips. He turned to see the tall, ominous man placed behind him, his arms crossed angrily across his chest.

"Leave her and take yourself into the house!" His commanding tone seemed to almost quaver the earth, and sent his son swiftly away from the courtyard. Approaching his daughter, he knelt only mere inches from her small frame, a sadistic grin splayed across his face. Without warning, he struck her repetitively across the face, leaving behind angry and painful welts that promised to bruise.

"You continue to force my hand my dear Serena, I am growing weary of your behavior, as is your brother Lorenzo. If you continue to leave these grounds without any such announcements then I will take from you what I took from your mother!" He threatened. His words brought tears to surface, streaming down her porcelain face. She missed her mother, she loved her mother, and the bastard before her took her life…

_[Run Serena… run!] She watched her mother flee across the courtyard in vain, her father gunning her down before her eyes. Serena looked onward in sheer horror as her mother lay among the dirt, blood pulsating from her chest, creating a pool below her lifeless body. Her face began to loose the warmth it once held, instead growing cold as ice. _

_She was alone… what love and protection her mother offered her… gone! _

She was brought out of her drifting thoughts, her father striking her across the face once again, "did you hear me? I will not tell you again Serena, take this letter and deliver it to the postmaster!"

She wordlessly replied with a nod of her head, bringing herself to stand before her malevolent father. If she thought it possible, she would see him suffer by her own hands… hands she knew lacked the strength to overpower him.

Niccolo De Luca was a powerful man, and there were none foolhardy enough to challenge his authority. Those brave enough to question him would vanish… gone as though they never existed! And once more, the guards never posed any concern – they simply did not care, Niccolo had them bought!

Serena brought herself to her feet, brushing the dirt from her clothing. Her beauty was unsurpassable, but it was for that reason she dressed in the manner she did. She wore an ashen grey sweater and tight charcoal leggings, reveling nothing more than her voluptuous curves. She fought horribly to deemphasize her femininity – hoping to obviate the gaze of other men. She did not trust them, and there were none whom she held in any sort of high regard. Surrounding herself among any large throng made her apprehensive, and sent her stomach into a fit of knots. However… her father's request left her with no other option, to deliver the letter Serena would have to go into town.

... ...

The market place was chaos, people in all places trading their wages for art, clothing, food, jewelry, or medicine. The town remained very much as it had centuries ago, architects tirelessly working to maintaining the old structures. She did not care for the insanity that the town seemed to hold, however it brought a joy to Serena's heart, seeing the people protect and preserve its history.

Serena soon found her intended location, reluctantly approaching the postmaster's door. Something clawed at the deep recesses of her heart, a gnawing trepidation that quickly began to twist away at her stomach. She removed from her pocket the now rutted letter her father had given her, and began to carefully examine the address printed on the front. It was intended for a man named Doctor Warren Vidic, "who are you?" She thought aloud, her words barely audible.

She wasn't aware of it, but the decision she was about to make would alter her life… forever! She returned the letter to her pocket and quickly turned from where she stood, she couldn't ignore the feelings that bombarded her heart. Not anymore. For too long Serena had turned the other away, for too long she had ignored the sadistic actions her father had taken against others – telling herself his choices were that of his own, and they in no way involved her. But didn't they? _[The __blood __is __on __my __hands__… __he __has __lured __me __in, __and __I __have __allowed __it!]_

"Not any more!"

... ...

The hour in which she chose to return was late, the ebony sky now blanketed with stars. It was September, and though winter hadn't yet come, Serena could feel its approach on the wind. She gazed out towards their home – taking in the beauty it had to offer. The villa was aglow with the light of candles that had been placed in each window, a sign that her family had returned for the late afternoon.

It was by no means a mansion in size, but its beauty was a thing to be marveled at. The location, more often than not left Serena feeling as though she were lost in a dream – the villa rested in the Emilia Romagna region, near to the border with Tuscany, in the area called "Romagna Toscana". Surrounding the villa were breathtaking pastures, wheat fields and tall aspen and evergreen trees – all providing ample privacy. The three-story villa was fashioned from ashen grey bricks, sallow stucco, and several varieties of natural woods. Small casement windows were splayed throughout and from them hung simple oak wood shutters. The beautiful open courtyard was decorated with climbing grape vines, potted in red clay jars along the villa's outer walls. Leading to the open courtyard were inlayed grey brick steps, six to be precise – among them beautiful climbing red roses. The villa showcased a beautiful open veranda, centered in the middle an old, long aspen wood table and chair set Piero had carved.

The rapidity of Serena's heart quickened as she approached the villa's courtyard, her throat became dry and palms damp with her quickly growing anxiety. Her father had warned her, making it clear that he did not want her venturing outside of the villa without informing him. Now she had indeed gone where he had instructed, but she knew he would ask, any fool knew it did not take the entirety of a day to deliver a letter.

"Lei l'idiota! Non l'ho istruito specificatamente per si tenere lontano dalla cantina?" _[You __moron! __Did __I __not __specifically __instruct __you __to __keep __yourself __away __from __the __cellar?]_

Serena froze abruptly where she stood, hearing raised voices emitting from the entryway – it was both her father and brother Piero. What it was they were quarreling about she wasn't sure, but she thought it better under the circumstances to listen in.

"Lei osa di chiamarmi un uomo minore quando qui lei è, affidando degli atti di atrocità! Le darò questo molto padre, lei hanno ragione nel detto così, sono idiota – come potrei essere così cieco?" _[You __dare __to __call __me __a __lesser __man __when __here __you __are, __committing __acts __of __atrocity! __I __will __give __you __this __much __father, __you __are __right __in __saying __so, __I __am __a __moron__ – __how __could __I __be __so __blind?]_

"Blind? Blind you say? You give yourself too much credit Piero – no you are a child and a great fool! If I hear so much as a word that you have informed any other person of your findings I will kill you myself!"

Serena gasped softly, placing a trembling hand upon her lips, Piero hadn't afforded her any attention throughout her life, but he'd never once treated her in the manner her father or Lorenzo had. The very thought of loosing him shook her to her very core.

Gazing through the doors, she watched as her father headed left into the dining hall. He stood before the large stone fireplace, and then proceeded to upset the small armchair beside him. Piero however crossed the entryway and began to head in her direct, taking no notice of her presence until he nearly collided into her.

"Serena? Are you mad, what in Heaven's name are you doing out here?" He chided.

"I needed to clear my head, so I chose to walk about the fields."

"Father is in the worst sort of mood, a dangerous one, if you are wise you will make quick and careful work of hiding yourself! Go to your room and lock yourself inside!"

"But Piero I–"

"GO!" He commanded, his tone firm and without waver. Serena wanted desperately to know what had brought about such a heated argument, what it was that would cause their father to threaten Piero so soullessly. "As you wish…" she acquiesced, thinking it best to hold her interrogation for later.

The siblings departed, and Serena entered the villa's entry without so much as a sound. In that instant a cold arm reached from behind, wrapping itself painfully across her chest. "You reek of guilt sister!" Her eldest brother Lorenzo, turning her abruptly, brought her to face him. "Once again you attempt to move unseen past father, and once again I catch you!"

"You are a sick stronzo, do you find pleasure in being father's mezzano?" _[Bastard, __Pimp]_ Serena spat, "I have seen mules at the very end of their masters whips with more freedom that you!"

"Shut up!" Lorenzo seethed, his jaw clenched in seeming furry. He griped tightly the place where her arm bent at the elbow, nearly dragging her into the dining hall and before Niccolo.

"Whatever foolish act she has committed I do not care to hear of it, be gone the both of you!" Niccolo commanded, affording them only a steely glare from the corner of his eye. Lorenzo muttered angrily under his breath as he brought himself out of the room, dissatisfied with his father's reaction. Serena however was in a state of disarray – this was the first that her father had neglected to show her any sort of maltreatment – physical, verbal or otherwise. No matter the reason she was nary the fool and chose not to linger.

She walked the hall and climbed the stones steps placed behind the dining hall, leading to her room. Once inside, she closed the door behind her and allowed herself to slide slowly to the floor. Serena's brow furrowed in confusion, hearing the sound of parchment crumpling, "the letter," she breathed. She had utterly forgotten that it still remained hidden in her pocket. She removed the letter and for a long moment, gazed thoughtfully at it, biting her bottom lip as she often did when confronted with a difficult decision.

"All'inferno con questo!" _[To __hell __with __it!]_ She thought aloud, tearing open the envelope and unfolding the letter, she needed to know what it was her father had been deviling into!

_Warren_,

_ We are triumphant! The device we have fashioned worked, and your estimates were correct! I have used the device and it has carried him here from his world to ours, I need only bring him to you, and our plan shall be complete! _

_ It __has __been __long __my __friend, __too __long, __we __have __only __dreamed __of __such __a __victory __over __the __Assassins__ – __with __Ezio __Auditore__'__s __death __our __dreams __will __become __reality. __There __will __be __no __man, __woman, __or __child __left __who __shall __dare __stand __to __appose __the __will __of __the __Templar__'__s!_

_- Niccolo De Luca_

"Dear Lord in Heaven… Niccolo… father, what have you done?"

... ...

**Well that's Chapter One, I truly hope that you my readers are enjoying it thus far. I'm very excited about the next chapter - I myself can't wait to find out what happens next! **


	3. Chapter Two

Assassins Creed: **Passage Through Time**

Characters: Ezio Auditore, Leonardo Da Vinci, Lorenzo, Niccolo, Piero and Serena De Luca

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Note: Anything incased […] is either a thought or translation from a character.

Rated: M – Contains content suitable for mature teens and older.

Disclaimer: The only characters/work I take claim too are Serena De Luca and her family.

Summary: The story takes place before Ezio begins his journey too Spain in 1488, searching for the monk who had taken the Apple of Eden.

Serena De Luca is the daughter of Niccolo De Luca - a Templar and agent for Dr. Warren Vidic, hell-bent on destroying all that Ezio is fighting for… and obsessed with his death. His dark dreams have led him to creating a machine, capable of opening a portal in time, Ezio's time! If Ezio is killed, then the path to controlling humanity will be open too the Templar's.

Trapped and without aid, Serena is left with no other choice but to carry out the orders her brothers and father present her with. That is until she discovers what her father has brought back through the portal… Ezio, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze! Will Serena uncover her father's dastardly plan, in time to save Ezio and return him to his own time? Or will time run out for both Ezio and Serena?

…

**Chapter Two **

"It isn't possible… is it?" Serena spoke aloud, merely voicing her thoughts. She heard tale of such things - time travel, foolhardy delusions that she'd never given a second thought too. Her father's brilliance was something she knew better than too scoff at, and his capability of building such a device… the possibility was strong! If anyone could give her reason too believe what she'd read it would be her brother, Piero. With that, Serena brought herself out of her room and downstairs where Piero's room was located, across the dining hall.

She paid no heed too her father or her manners, nearly storming through the door and shutting it with just as much ill regard. "Piero!"

"Please… come in!" He remarked sarcastically. He stood from the chair where once he sat, placed at the foot of his bed. He stretched behind him, laying aside the leather bound book he had previously been writing in. His concentration now averted, he saw no need in further proceeding with his previous task.

"Piero don't you dare lie to me, you know what it is father is deviling into!" Serena chided, nearly closing the distance between both her and her older brother.

He stood a head taller than she, his shoulders broad and arms strong. His tussled hair was dark and resembled the color of dark chestnuts. Their eyes were very much the same, green and glorious in their color. His jaw was square and lips pursed, surrounded by a connected beard and moustache.

"Serena you have no business in this, are you trying too get us both killed?"

"Business in what? Tell me, what is going on?"

"I-I cannot and that is all I will say!"

"Piero De Luca so help me, if you do not confess your knowledge of this I will-"

"You will what?" He bellowed, taking a firm hold of both her shoulders. "Your threats are hallow sister! I have nothing too fear but for fear itself, they have taken everything… father and Lorenzo have taken everything! WE HAVE NOTHING, NOTHING!"

Piero released his hold upon her, now venting his growing rage upon the things placed within the room. He violently took up the chair beside him, casting it across the room, sending the beautiful thing splintering too pieces. His chest rose and fell rapidly - his hands formed tight fists, and the strength he once possessed too stand vanished, bringing him to his knees.

"Forgive me Serena," he muttered, dropping his head. "For too long I have stood idly by, watching as both father and Lorenzo disgrace our family name. They have taken from us our freedom, our mother, our very lives… the pain has numbed my heart and for too long I stopped caring. L'amo Serena... L'amo!" _[I love you Serena… I love you!]_

Serena brought herself to kneel before Piero, placing both trembling hands upon his face, forcing him to gaze upon her. A painful knot lodged itself at the base of her throat, and tears began too well in her eyes as she spoke, "Non è per me di lanciare Piero di giudizio, comunque posso trovarlo nel mio cuore per perdonarla... Ho aspettato così desidera per sentirla dice quelle parole!" _[It is not for me to cast judgment Piero, however I can find it in my heart to forgive you... I have waited for so long too hear you say those words!]_

"There is a man who can give you the answers you seek," Piero began, "his name is Ehno Sansone La Volpe. Last my ears had heard he was under cover in Teodorano, Meldola, Italia - if he is still there I cannot say."

"But what part does he play in all of this?"

"Serena, he once worked for father, only too gather information."

"Information concerning what?"

"I will say no more, if you want answers then you must find La Volpe."

With that Serena spoke, "ringraziarla mio fratello!" _[thank you my brother!]_ She then proceeded too hurriedly bring herself out of the room and in the direction of the stables, the sooner she left the better. She couldn't bring herself to explain it, but somehow Serena had managed too temporarily bring herself out of the mental haze she had for so long been in. Never would she have gone too such lengths too uncover the truth before, never until now!

… …

Slowly the lids of his eyes parted, his vision badly indistinct – it took several moments before his sight cleared and he could begin too make out his surroundings. The room was cold and dimly lit, a single torch hanging from the wall, barely providing visibility.

It was a rude awakening indeed, discovering himself to be bound with heavy iron shackles, his arms pulled tight above his head. He had been striped of his clothing, adorning nothing but his tight black leggings and leather boots. Across the room, placed upon a small wooden table were his belongings – robes, pouches and weapons. "Meraviglioso!" _[Wonderful] _He began, thinking aloud, "what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"You haven't the slightest my friend!"

There was no mirth in the deep voice that echoed from the shadows. His approach seemed almost unnatural and unholy as he emerged from the darkened passageway. He had never laid eyes upon the man before him. His face was thin and elongated, colorless and worn. Within the man's eyes gleamed a hatred that he himself had once known, the same hatred that overwhelmed his heart after the death of his brothers and father.

He favored the innate ability he possessed too differentiate between friend and foe. This man standing before him was indeed a foe. Everything within him, from the depths of his soul cried out, KILL HIM! There were many men who had crossed his path - those he knew held no worth, their souls dammed and hands painted red with the blood of others. How many lives he wondered… how many lives had this man taken with his bare hands?

"What is it that you want? Why have you brought me here?" He chided.

A twisted grin splayed across the man's lips, and with utter satisfaction he replied, "what good would it do me if I reveal to you that which you do not know… Ezio Auditore!"

He quickly became bewildered in the face, where once his brow furrowed in anger, he now adorned a stupefied look. "Whom do I thank for the accommodations?"

"Sarcastic il figlio di una femmin! _[son of a bitch]_ De Luca." He replied, "Know this, those among you are not men to be trifled with! Your welfare is none of my concern, and my dealings with you shall be brief!"

"Then your orders come from elsewhere?" Ezio prodded.

De Luca replied, though not to the question propound. "A savior they call you," De Luca began, "an angel of death… you are nothing but a man, flesh and blood you and I are one in the same. As easily as any other man, I can take from you your life!"

A fire ignited in Ezio's eyes as his ill temperament began to build, "that is where you are wrong! A man may be dangerous, but that does not make them one in the same!"

"Yes Ezio, you and I are the same… like myself, you are a murderer!"

… …


	4. Authors Note: 061412

Assassins Creed: **Passage Through Time**

Characters: Ezio Auditore, Leonardo Da Vinci, Lorenzo, Niccolo, Piero and Serena De Luca

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Note: Anything incased […] is either a thought or translation from a character.

Rated: M – Contains content suitable for mature teens and older.

Disclaimer: The only characters/work I take claim too are Serena De Luca and her family.

Summary: The story takes place before Ezio begins his journey too Spain in 1488, searching for the monk who had taken the Apple of Eden.

Serena De Luca is the daughter of Niccolo De Luca - a Templar and agent for Dr. Warren Vidic, hell-bent on destroying all that Ezio is fighting for… and obsessed with his death. His dark dreams have led him to creating a machine, capable of opening a portal in time, Ezio's time! If Ezio is killed, then the path to controlling humanity will be open too the Templar's.

Trapped and without aid, Serena is left with no other choice but to carry out the orders her brothers and father present her with. That is until she discovers what her father has brought back through the portal… Ezio, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze! Will Serena uncover her father's dastardly plan, in time to save Ezio and return him to his own time? Or will time run out for both Ezio and Serena?

…

**Authors Note**

My dear readers, I do apologize for the long delay in updating, **Passage Through Time**, I've been extremely busy! I am however picking up where I left off. Please continue to feel free and leave me feedback, I'd love to know what you think thus far.

- Jebby06060


End file.
